Breath Again
by Youkai Semi
Summary: First entry for the 100 Themes Challenge on deviantArt. Roxas has always felt like he was missing something. Always being sick never helped, until he bumped into someone that would change his life forever.


100 Themes Challenge

Entry #1

#10: Breath Again

Author's Note: This is the first entry to the 100 themes challenge I found on deviantArt. This is Shonen-Ai! If you do not like it then do not read! AkuRoku.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor did I start this challenge. I do, however, own this writing.

I've always known something was missing in my life. I just couldn't place what . . or who, it was until I met him. Well more like passed out on him. Same difference right? Right. Besides, it wasn't like I really meant to knock the guy over and proceed to fall on top of him. Not intentionally anyways . . . I wouldn't be here today if I hadn't , so it pretty much worked out for the best. Coincidence? Perhaps . . . but I think not. Let me start from the beginning.

(One Year Earlier . . . )

A slight young blond picked up his book bag, sighing quietly at the weight of it as it fell across his shoulders. He had extra books packed away into the gray and black checked bag today, making it rather heavy. This sorta thing happened on a regular basis, being constantly ill could do that to you. Tuberculosis was no walk in the park.

"Roxas, are you sure you're up to going to school this morning?" Another blond stood in the younger male's doorway, leaning against the door frame with crossed arms and furrowed brows, watching him wearily. Their matching blue eyes meet, telling the younger blond that his older brother was sincerely worried about him without the need for the words to express it.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be fine for eight hours Cloud. Its a 'good' day." Roxas shifted the bag into a more comfortable position before giving his brother a small smile.

"You'll come straight home, and call if you need anything?" Cloud straightened up from his relaxed slouch to regard his younger brother apprehensively.

"I promise, now will you let me go before I'm late?" Roxas shook his head absently then raised a brow at the soft chuckle issuing from behind his brother.

"He worries too much, go on Roxas." A light brown haired woman peeked out from behind Cloud, a bright cheery smile on her face with her long braid falling over her shoulder. The teen couldn't help but smile at her.

"Thanks Aerith. I'll see you at school." He gave her a small nod, working his way past them to the hall. It was still a little strange to be living here. At least four years had passed since their parents had lost control of their car one rainy evening. That had lead to Roxas being taken in by his brother and his girlfriend, now wife. He knew it troubled them to take care of an ill child so he tried his best to please them and to stay out of their way.

Aerith was a teacher who doubled as Nurse at the school, one of many reasons why she let him go today. She'd be right there if anything happened. Roxas loved Aerith very much, she was more of an adoptive mother then a sister-in-law. He often felt bad that he was keeping her and his brother from having their own family, not to mention it was one of her dreams to have one.

The teen climbed down the stairs and was only a few inches away from the front door when Aerith called for him to wait. Blinking steadily, he turned on the spot with his hand extended towards the door nob.

"You left your jacket, its going to be cold today." She smiled as she stepped from the stair case to hand it to him. Her delicate hands folding themselves over her long pink dress front once he took it.

"Thanks again Aerith." He grimaced, gave another quick bob of his head then was out the door. The jacket was on by the time he closed the door behind him with a soft click. He started off to school after a cursory look around. His house was a cozy three bedroom-two story little diddy-like most of the others in the neighborhood. They weren't poor, but neither were they well to do like the mansions on the other end of town. Just your average run of the mill middle class suburbia, where absolutely nothing really happened.

Roxas watched the ground under his feet go by, never looking up from the spot just in front of his sneakers. He had walked this beat enough to know it by heart. Which was why he never hesitated a step, twenty minutes later, when he came to the school gates. His mind in a haze like trance.

Why he went to school still eluded him. Yes, there was the one reason of making his family happy and staying out of their way, but still. He was smarter then his class-mates, having been held back because of his illness, yet he really didn't want to be bear them as friends. Things close to you, more often then not, would end up hurting you. Or so went his philosophy.

There were a set few who had gotten under his skin enough to be called 'friends', but he still kept himself slightly apart from them. They took it in stride, commenting that it was 'just how he was' when others asked about him. The closest to him of the four of them, was Namine. He'd never admit it though.

He was at his locker before he knew it. For a moment he just stared at it until he realized he was already at school. The murmurs and shuffling behind him told him the classes were about to start, so he popped open his locker and deposited his bag. Snatching his first period notes, textbook, and folder, then proceeded to snap the locker shut. A quick spin of the combination lock and he was off again.

It was a good thing that the halls were nearly abandoned now. If there were too many people near him he often felt boxed in, resulting in him being unable to breath properly. So not only did his illness keep from oxygen normally, but he had ended up with both ochlophobia and claustrophobia. That is, fear of crowds and the fear of closed spaces, triple whammy if he ever saw one.

Brushing his bangs away from his face, he stepped quietly into his homeroom. With a small sigh he slid into his chair just as the bell rang. The teacher was watching the clock as it sounded a second time five minutes later. Third ding meant you were now tardy if you weren't already in class.

The quiet conversations around stopped with the second ring, all quietly looking to the front expectantly. The teacher looked to the class and grinned cheerfully. Ms. Tifa, as many of the students called her, was an easy going teacher. Just so long as you actually did the work she didn't mind talking . . . or whatever else you might want to do in class.

Roxas usually used this free time to catch up on the thigns he missed while he was out. Today, however, well truth be told he wasn't feeling as well as he had thought. Ms. Lockhart, he never called her by her first name like the others, stood up from her desk to face the class.

"Alright, I'm giving you this period to study for your exams. I happen to know several of you wont pass them unless you're forced to study. There will be no talking and I want to see your work at the end of the period."

Did he mention she could be damn scary when she wanted to be?

Ms. Lockhart crossed her arms over her ample chest. He watched as she came to the front of her desk and sit on it to watch the class get to work. He blinked, swaying slightly in his chair. The world was beginning to spin in front of his eyes.

"Hikari? You feeling ok?" Ms. Lockhart rose from her desk to stride over to his. He always sat in the front row, made it easier to forget there were twenty some odd other students in the room besides himself. Just a small trick to keep his lungs working right.

His heart thumped painfully in his chest, beating brutally against his rib cage which in turn throbbed against his strained lungs. He glanced up distractedly when he felt a cool hand on his forehead. God that felt good . . .

"Yes ma'am . . . just a little tired I think." Roxas responded hazily, muttering it quietly so only she heard. The relief on his face when she put her hand on his forehead did not go unnoticed. A small frown stretched across her mouth as she nodded.

"Alright then, you can lay your head on the desk. Try and rest a little, you've got the rest of the day to work on your studies." She gave him a worried smile, her brows furrowing before she turned and went back to her desk. Doing as told, he laid his head on his desk and just concentrated on calming himself.

Thump - Thump – Thump

His heart was still pounding, now it was blaring in his ears. Scowling to himself he forced himself to take a few deep breaths. He HAD to get it to slow down. It wouldn't listen to him at first, but it finally calmed after a few minutes.

It was only when he noticed he had a monster of a headache that he felt something bump his hand. Opening his eyes in surprise, he found the thing to be a neatly folded note. Only one person would dare to pass a note to him while in class, and it was only because she knew Ms. Lockhart was a friend of his family and wouldn't say anything.

_Are you sure you're ok Roxas?  
You don't look so good._

_You're not pushing yourself too hard are you?_

_Nami _

Yep, it was Namine, as he suspected. The blond stared at the elegant scrawl of the other blond while trying to decide how to reply. His head hurt and the room was spinning, just dandy right?

_I'm fine, Nami, really._

_Just a little tired is all._

_I don't think so, but I might be._

_-hugs- Don't worry so much._

_-Rox _

He ran his hand through his hair, re-reading his handy-work. Being too honest would likely scare her, so he gave her a fragment of the truth. She would likely know he was bluffing, but she wouldn't push the issue if he said he was ok.

Silently, he turned his head to face the opposite direction and slipped the note onto Namine's desk. She was a very pretty girl, shoulder length pale blond hair-big expressive blue eyes the color of the sky on a clear spring morning, and flawless creamy ivory colored skin. Many of the other girls in school wanted to be like her, often causing the petite ninth grader any number of headaches.

But, unlike them, Namine had an infinite amount of patience and understanding. You'd never find a sweeter girl then her, well besides her cousin Kairi who lived out in the Destiny Islands. If Namine was dawn, Kairi was dusk. Namine was very pale where as Kairi was vivid with bright red hair and big sunny smile. Kairi's eyes were a fraction darker, barely noticeable, but still bright blue.

How did he know this? Because HIS cousin, Sora, lived in the Destiny Islands as well, and was best friends with Namine's cousin Kairi. Kinda funny how that worked out. One day a few summers ago, Sora had flown out to Twilight Town for a rare visit. Roxas wanted Namine to meet Sora and the friends Sora had said he was bringing with him. So Sora comes out of the plane, flanked by a smiling red-headed girl and a silver haired boy slightly older them himself. Next thing he knew Namine was being hugged to death by the red-head, and THEN he found out they were cousins.

Yeah, weird things always seemed to happen to him like that.

The note was back, pulling him from his private musings. Namine's sweetness had to be one of her best qualities. She always worried so much about her friends and never about herself. That was probably why all the guys in school were in love with her. Heck, even HE liked her that way . . . just a little.

_If I don't, you wont._

_So naturally I'll worry._

_I think you are, try to take it easy ok?_

_Btw, can you come over today?_

_Nami _

Roxas read the note and chuckled quietly under his breath. Sitting up and brushing his unruly hair from his face, he bent over to scribble back a reply.

_Alright, you win! -throws hands up in defeat-_

_Maybe I am, I'll try I promise._

_No, I don't think I can. -sighs-_

_Brother made me promise to go straight home._

_Sorry -hugs- Maybe tomorrow?_

_-Rox _

He put his head back down, resting it on his forearm as he passed the note back to her. To the unconcerned eye, they looked like a couple passing love notes back and forth. Perhaps that was why Ms. Lockhart hadn't said anything to them. She knew Roxas was usually sick and didn't have many friends, so he was probably hoping he and Namine would hook up-thinking it would be good for him

Moments later the note was slide back to him, a small smile on the blond girl's lips.

_That would be nice._

_Tell him I said 'please'? -giggle-_

_How about lunch then?_

_That is if your feeling better._

_Nami _

This time Roxas couldn't hold back the laughter that bubbled up his throat. Nearly choking on it as he tried to keep it in. He ended up burrowing his face into the crook of his arm and letting it out quietly. When he finally came to breath he had tears in his eyes. Thankfully the class had decided to ignore him after some quick glances.

He hastily wrote back, swallowing another bout of giggles.

_Sure luv, I'm feeling better already._

_This wouldn't be considered a 'date' now would it?_

_-Rox _

He grinned as he slipped it back to her. She opened and read it, going slightly red in the face. From anger or embarrassment, he wasn't sure. That is until she lightly slugged his arm and smiled back.

_Call it whatever you like._

_I wouldn't consider it a 'date' though._

_After all, its only lunch. -smirks-_

_Try something else._

_Nami_

Said the note that was thrust back at him. He stared at it a moment before sputtering. DAMN IT! She turned the tables on him! Fine, two could play at this game. That's when they decided to just use one desk with one or the other watching the other write back.

_Hn, like a movie on Saturday night?_

_I dunno, do 'friends' go out to movies?_

_It wouldn't be a 'date' then._

_-Rox_

_'Friends' do go to movies together._

_How about . . . say 6 pm?_

_Besides, I know you too well to actually call it a 'date'._

_-hugs- You look much better now._

_I'll see you at lunch luv._

_Nami _

_Yes you do. I still wonder if that's good or bad._

_-hugs back- Thanks, I needed that._

_Yeah, I'll see you then. Love ya Nami._

_-Rox _

Roxas and Namine smiled at they caught each other's eyes. They were best friends, as she was the only one to get this far under his barriers to be called such. She was like his sister and they looked out for each other whenever possible. Sure, he had a few other friends; Pence, Olette, and Spencer to name them, but none were as close to him as the petite blond next to him. Yes it was doopy, but he liked being himself with her.

But, Roxas could never quite ask her out. He wasn't sure why as he liked her enough. It just didn't feel completely right. He still felt as if he were missing something, and she was only a small piece of it. It wasn't like he hadn't looked for that certain someone . . . it was just that they hadn't met yet. He was pretty sure he would know who, or what, it was once he met them/it.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Roxas rose to meet Namine, giving her a quick hug before she picked up her sketch book and went to her next class. She smiled and squeezed him gently back.

"Thanks again Nami, you always know how to make me smile." Roxas smiled and pecked her cheek.

"That's what friends do. Take it easy ok? I'll see you at lunch, and make sure you asked about Saturday night. I'm looking foreword to it." She pecked him back and grinned.

"Oi, alright alright – off with you!" He chuckled and gently pushed her towards the door. "Bai Nami." The slightly taller blond waved as they headed in opposite directions in the hallway.

Did he say he felt better? Nix that. Now that he saw the crowded hall he felt worse. His chest and throat tightened painfully, threating to cut off his lungs. He could even fancy that he could feel them shriveling up as his heart beat at the base of his throat.

This was NOT good. Why did this always happen to him? No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't handle crowded areas. He swayed, his vision blurring-fading in and out. Clutching his chest, he leaned on a wall, closing his eyes to try to block out the thunderous noise assaulting his ears and making his headache worse.

It didn't help. Slowly he opened his eyes. Things were still fading in and out, but just before he could black out and collapse there in the hall-there was a rough thump on his back. Suddenly he could breath again, coughing into his hand and closing his eyes again till it calmed a bit.

"Hey kiddo, you alright? You were turning blue." A sardonic voice commented lightly from infront of him. The blond peeked open his eyes and nodded dumbly. There in front of him was a senior with tattoos on his face and shocking fire-red hair. What really caught his attention, however, were the sincere aqua colored eyes looking straight into his own blue ones.

"Good, next time don't hold your breath so long. See ya." The red-head joked lightly and walked away with a wave, leaving Roxas to stare at his retreating back. He shook himself when he noticed he was still staring five minutes later. Well . . . THAT was interesting. To keep from suffocating again he kept his eyes trained on the floor as he headed to his next class.

He was still in a daze by the time lunch rolled around. No one had been able to do what the red-head had done by just a simple touch. Not even Namine, and that was disturbing. He couldn't understand how he did it . . . and for some reason he felt, well like he had just found something that had been lost for a very long time.

Namine watched the withdrawn blond wearily as he absently stirred his mashed potatoes. Gently, she reached across the small table to poke his forehead, smiling when he blinked up at her until he finally focused on her.

"Sorry, I was doing it again wasn't I?" Roxas smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, what's got you so caught up Rox?" Namine's brows furrowed as she took a sip of her milk, never taking her eyes off his face so she could read his expression. One hand absently brushing the lock of blond hair that was always on her shoulder behind her.

"Have . . . you ever felt like you found something you hadn't really known you lost, but knew you were missing something?" His explanation was contradictory, but she somehow understood his meaning. Her eyes were slightly wide as she nodded her assent.

"So . . . you found it?" She asked quietly, pushing her lunch tray away.

"I . . . don't know, I think so." He frowned at his plate. This was like some secret spy code, thankfully his Nami understood it as he wasn't sure he totally understood it himself.

"What happened?" Namine reached out and put a hand over his, sending him encouragement and understanding though the touch. He looked up and smiled slightly.

"I'm not sure . . . I sorta feel whole." he paused to think then rambled on. "I couldn't breath in the hall then this red-head with tattoos thumped me on the back and suddenly I could breath again." The explanation was simple yet complicated in meaning.

They sat in silence for a little while, each pondering on what it could mean. It wasn't until the bell rang for the end of lunch that they started and grimaced at each other.

"Well I'll see you on Saturday, Nami." Roxas pecked her cheek as they got up and hugged.

"Take care and let me know if it happens again ok?" She pecked him back and watched with a worried frown. There was only one class left for the day, a small mercy.

"I will. I'll call you when I get home." Roxas smiled distractedly and left the noisy lunch room, unaware that Namine was smiling after him. It had been a long time since he had been so open with her, she was happy for him.

Roxas stayed in his seat for a while after the final bell rang to let the school out. Some students stayed for extra curricular activities, like clubs or sports, he only stayed till the halls were empty again. It wouldn't do to have yet another attack. One was bad enough as it was.

When he felt the halls were empty enough, he picked up his books and got up from his seat. Using one hand to balance himself for a moment. It had been a been a long day to say the least. He could only hope and wish the next day would be better.

Sighing, he left his desk and proceeded to the door and out into the hall. His wabake making faint shuffling echoes against the locker lined walls. Clutching his books to his chest, he wandered down the deserted hallway to his locker, visions of flame red hair dancing before his eyes.

Scowling, he shook his head to rid it of the irritating pictures. Being haunted all day by some person he had only bumped into was beginning to grate on his nerves. He snapped open his locker, pulling out the black and gray checkered shoulder bag with a little too much force.

The impact of the monstrously heavy bag knocked the wind out of his lungs. He couldn't even gasp to pull even a little air in. The bag slipped out of his arms and she staggered back . . . right into someone who wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Both falling to the tiled floor with a loud thud. He heard the other boy knock his head against the lockers with a loud 'crack!' and swear.

"Whoa, hey Axel-you ok?" Said an unfamiliar voice from above him and the person he had fallen on top of. There was a far off gasp, further down the hall.

"Oh my god, ROXAS!" Now THIS voice he knew, it was Namine, and he could hear her running down the hall to get help . . . most likely Aerith, who doubled as the school nurse. Now he was thankful for her being here.

"Roxas? Hey kid, you ok?" The person under him sat up and started shaking him. He looked up into worried aqua eyes. The world began to fade, he desperately clung to the other boy as memories he should not of had began to flood his mind. He had found him at long last.

The look in the other teen's eyes said the same thing was happening to him. Axel's eyes widened in shock as he looked at the no longer breathing boy in his arms. He knew him . . . they knew each other, and had finally found one another. In only one day, two meeting-everything had changed.

"Come on Roxas, you can't leave me now! Not again!" '...We'll meet again...' The memory floating in front of their mind's eyes.

Roxas could only laugh in his mind at how ludicrous it all was AND how grateful he was that it wasn't him who had to watch this time around. He didn't want to leave him. As his world turned to black, on thing ran through his head – Axel saying something he couldn't quite make out but sounding like -No! Don't you dare go Roxas!- and that was . . .

'Please Kami . .. let me . .. '

Breath Again.

End Note: Well? I hope you all liked it, and I might consider continuing it if I get enough reviews or comments. - Thanks for reading!


End file.
